1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knitting or a woven band, and more particularly to a knitting or a woven band for attaching onto various portions of the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical woven bands may be provided for attaching onto the wrist portions, the leg portions or the like of the users, and normally comprise a cylindrical shape including an inner peripheral layer and an outer peripheral layer made or woven separately, and then having the end portions secured together with stitches or by knittings. Accordingly, a number of working or manufacturing processes, and a large amount of labor works are required for manufacturing the woven bands, such that the woven bands may not be manufactured or made in mass production.
In addition, the end portions of the inner and outer peripheral layers, that are required to be secured together with stitches or by knittings, may include a non-continuous coupling portions, and may spoil the outer appearance of the woven band. Furthermore, a number of materials are required to be cut and wasted while manufacturing the inner and the outer peripheral layers separately.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional woven bands.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a woven band including an inner and an outer peripheral layers that are not required to be secured together with stitches or by knittings in the outer end portions, and that include continuous coupling end portions, for allowing the woven band to have a continuous and beautiful outer appearance.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a woven band including an inner and an outer peripheral layers having continuous coupling end portions, for allowing the woven band to be made in a single weaving process, without cutting and wasting much thread materials.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide a woven band that may be made into various kinds of sizes or diameters or heights for engaging onto various portions of the users, such as the hands, the wrists, the legs, the ankles, the heads, etc.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a woven band comprising a first peripheral layer including a first end portion and a second end portion, and a second peripheral layer disposed in the first peripheral layer, and including a first end portion and a second end portion, woven and coupled continuously with the first end portion and the second end portion of the first peripheral layer respectively, and including a middle portion having a pattern provided and woven therein. The first peripheral layer includes a middle portion having a knitting provided and coupled between the first and the second end portions thereof, for forming a prototype of the woven band. The second peripheral layer is disposed on the first peripheral layer, and the first peripheral layer is disposed and received in the second peripheral layer when the prototype of the woven band is turned inside out.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.